Nutsy
This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see Blinky Bill. For other uses, see Nutsy (disambiguation). Nutsy is a younger female koala, she is the daughter of Nutsy's dad and Blinky's best friend and step-sister. Presonality Nutsy is sweet, intelligent, logical, reasonable, kind, gentle, adorable and beautiful. She advises Blinky about anything he does. Nutsy had a tendency to be a bit of drip because she used to be "good girl". But she also learns to be less conservative and have more fun and be assertive. Bio In the Book In the Book Blinky Bill and Nutsy Blinky finds a koala orphan named Nutsy on a tree. She becomes his friend and follows Blinky with his adventures. Bio Blinky Bill the Mischievous Koala Mischievous Koala Blinky saves Nutsy when humans destroy Greenpatch. They go together to find Blinky´s mom. They go to the woodchip mill and Nutsy remains trapped in the woodcutters house. She meets the woodcutter's daughter Clara, but Clara´s father wants to give Nutsy to a zoo. Blinky devises a plan to rescue her and find his mother. After they find Blinky's mother his friends, Blinky, Nutsy and Blinky's mother are seen going away with the car. In season 1 Nutsy, in season 1 is Blinky's best friend (and a little bit his girlfriend). In the episode Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade she is jealous of Myrtle because she likes Blinky. In the episode Who Is Blinky Bill? Blinky is jealous of Algenon because Nutsy is interested in him. But at the end she chooses Blinky. Nutsy doesn´t have any parents. Her mother died when humans destroyed the old Greenpatch and her father went missing, but he is found in the episode Blinky Bill's Mothers Day. Shifty Dingo had found him and leads Nutsy for her long-lost father Last episodes is a happy ending. Blinky´s mother and Nusty's father get married and Nutsy becomes Blinky´s step-sister. In season 2 In season 3 In Season 3 when Nutsy hears a circus coming to Greenpatch she, Blinky, Flap and the other kids go to see the circus pass the town, later she tells Blinky that every time humans come to Greenpatch everything usually goes wrong, but Blinky doesn't believe her and as soon as her step-mom leaves Blinky sneaks out, Nusty has to go after him, she tells him he'll get in trouble for this, Blinky just says he won't get in trouble because his mom is out, after Flap joins the two, Nusty joins them because she'll have to keep them out of trouble. After escaping The Circus Brothers at the circus Nutsy, Blinky and Flap start their worldwide adventure to get the circus animals home. Blinky Bill's White Christmas In Blinky Bill's white Christmas Blinky with Flap go to Wolemy and Nutsy with Splodge to produce snow. Blinky Bill The Movie Nutsy in the film is portrayed as a koala from the zoo without parents (lost during a fire) much like in the book, who is afraid of heights. With Blinky Bill they meet when Blinky jumps into a car that was driving her to the zoo. Blinky frees her, but she wants to go back to the zoo at first. Since then she goes with him and help him. Appearances * Blinky Bill (1992) * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1993) *Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion (1995) *Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure (2004) * Blinky Bill’s White Christmas (2005) * ''Blinky Bill the Movie ''(2015) Played By * Robyn Moore (Original Series) * Robin McLeavy (New Series) Gallery Nutsy.jpg Nutsyseason3.jpeg|Nutsy in Season Three of the original series. Nutsy season 1.jpg|Nutsy in the episode Blinky Bill saves Granny's Gasses. Nutsy Koala.jpg|Nutsy from The Adventures of Blinky Bill. Nutsy season 2.jpg|Nutsy in season 2. Nutsy and Puppy.jpg|Blinky Bill and the Lost Puppy. Category:Characters Category:Koalas Category:Animals Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Female Category:Daughters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Blinky's friends Category:Greenpatchers Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Blinky's family Category:Australian Category:Protagonists Category:Classmates Category:Main Characters